Slipspace Drive
The Slipspace Drive, also referred as the FTL drive, is a superluminal propulsion system that allows spacecraft to tunnel through slipstream space which allows a kind of faster-than-light travel across intergalactic space. Slipstream space is tangle of eleven intertwined non-spatial dimensions similar to a wadded up piece of paper; rather like taking the classic "flat sheet" used to represent gravity and crumpling it up into a ball, thereby creating the extra dimensions and shorter spaces between points. Human Drive The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine uses particle accelerators to generate micro black holes that tears space-time and then capacitors manipulate these tears to open a "wormhole" between real and slipstream space. The vessel travels through the wormhole into the non-spatial dimension and the drives generate a quantum field that wraps the vessel in normal space matter to prevent implosion or molecular deconstruction as the ship is navigated through slipstream space. The slipspace drive does not generate the propulsion effect but instead, that is accomplished through the ship's fusion drives. The coordination and mathematics involved – roughly 4.3 quadrillion calculations – are completed through the navigation system and shipboard AI. 'CODEN Series' The Series III CODEN, FTL-320B is a model of the FTL drive that is manufactured by Devoe Matrices. It is equipped on lighter starship classifications such as the Charon-class Light Frigate, Paris-class Heavy Frigate, and Medusa-class Heavy Destroyer. This model has a slipspace velocity of around 2.625 light years per 24 hour period. The Series IV CODEN, FTL-740D is a model of the FTL drive that is manufactured by Devoe Matrices. It is equipped on heavier starship classifications which includes the Leviathan-class Heavy Cruiser, Nightingale-class Assault Carrier, Punic-class Supercarrier, and Corinthian-class Supercarrier of 2555. It boasts an impressive-for-its-time slipspace velocity of 11.435 light years per 24 hour period. Covenant Borer The Covenant's grasp of faster-than-light travel is far superior to mankind's current knowledge. Instead of simply tearing a hole into Slipspace, Covenant drives – as called Borers – cut a very fine hole in the fabric of space-time and slips into Slipspace with precision (much like a scalpel compared to a butcher knife). It exits with the same pinpoint accuracy, takes less time during travel, and is able to plot a course with error not exceeding an atom. Their slipspace velocities have been measured at 912.12 light years per 24 hour period. It has also been theorized that borers conduct several micro-jumps during a single Slipspace transition that allows for faster travel times. 'Models' *''Ophon''-pattern - Used on the Ket-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser. *''Primus''-pattern - Used on the Kerel-pattern CAS-class assault carrier. *''Tyros''-pattern - Used on the SDV-class heavy corvette. Forerunner Crystal Resonance Chamber The Forerunners had a far greater understanding of Slipstream space, with the abilities to travel nearly instantaneously over galactic distances, to disrupt slipstream travel from normal space, to create bubbles of Slipstream space, accelerating time, slowing time considerably inside (or even a complete time lock) while keeping the contents of the bubble visible in normal space, to store considerable mass and volume in Slipstream space stably for thousands of years and potentially for all of time, and to transition matter from normal space to the inside of a construct in Slipstream space without requiring the construct to transition back to normal-space. Their drives used exotic crystals that emitted a unique radiation with temporal and spatial properties that could naturally mediate anomalies often seen in Slipspace interactions. The crystals possessed a single origin being flakes from a core crystal. The slipspace velocities for their drives are calculated to be 2371.2 light years per 24 hour period making them 1000 times faster than normal human Slipspace travel. Category:Starship Systems